Peluche de dragón
by Baru-Black
Summary: Pequeño one-shot, sobre un ataque a Ron y su milagrosa salvación. Luna siempre tiene algo que ver, Luna y los peluches. (pésimo summary)


**Peluche de Dragón.**

Este es un pequeño one-shot, que salió de la nada. Gracias por leer

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _Es imposible que me encuentren, necesito ayudar_ " pensó Ron mientas se metía a la ducha aún enojado. Llevaba encerrado en un departamento de refugio casi un día completo y dudaba mucho que pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo ahí sin poder hacer nada para proteger a sus amigos. Él no era un niño, era un auror de primera clase.

La Guerra Mágica había terminado hace ya años y todos habían continuado con sus vidas normalmente – tanto como se puede seguir, habiendo sobrevivido a las atrocidades que tuvieron que pasar-. Eso, hasta que un grupo de idiotas, seguidores de Voldemort habían comenzado a atacar a los antiguos enemigos de su ya más que desaparecido amo.

No iba a negar que se preocupó bastante cuando su exnovia Hermione, llegó corriendo a la oficina de Aurores avisándoles que la casa de Seamus y Dean había sido atacada y que no quedaba nada del hogar y que no se sabía nada de ellos. Cuando Harry estaba ya movilizando las brigadas para ir al lugar, se apareció Luna desde San Mungo avisándoles que éstos se habían aparecido allí, que Seamus tenía un par de lesiones de mediana gravedad y que Dean había sido alcanzado por una maldición -que aún trataban de identificar- al proteger a su pareja, quien había sido quien los había hecho aparecer en el hospital antes de desfallecer, justo cuando Katie Bell aparecía sosteniendo a Alicia Spinnet diciendo que alguien las había atacado en el Callejón Diagon.

Luego de eso, los aurores de separaron, unos llegaron al Callejón, pero no encontraron nada, pero los que fueron al antiguo hogar Finnigan-Thomas se encontraron con un par de atacantes, Seamus y Dean habían dado la pelea, dejando a dos mortifagos heridos y uno inconsciente. Al menos no los habían encontrado desprevenidos y habían podido defenderse.

Ron recordó la bataola que se formó después de eso, hace no más de 24 horas, era necesario actuar rápido pero sigilosamente, no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría pero las veces anteriores no había pasado de amenazas o ataques menores. Harry y Hermione se ocuparon localizando a la antigua Armada de Dumbledore, era imperante localizarlos a todos, quizás Seamus y Dean habían sido los primeros en ser atacados, pero Alicia y Katie habían sido las siguientes. Era menester poner en alerta y resguardo a los demás. Si había unos locos tratando de vengarse, serían ellos a los primeros que buscarían. Localizaron a la mayoría en muy poco tiempo, puesto que seguían todos en contacto, y acordaron que algunos fueran con Neville a Hogwarts, él era profesor de la institución y en cuando pusieron a McGonagall al tanto, ella ofreció resguardo en el castillo todo el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que eliminaran el problema de raíz.

Resultó que, sin su consentimiento, habían decidido que él debía irse a una casa de seguridad, ya que Hermione y Harry se quedarían en el Ministerio, movilizando a los Aurores y solucionando la emergencia. ¡Y A ÉL LO ENCERRABAN EN UNA CASA!

Ron se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo mientras recordaba los hechos del día anterior. Algo andaba mal. Afinó el oído y no escuchó nada extraño, pero prefirió no moverse. Se duchaba con la puerta abierta, por lo que los sonidos del resto del departamento se escuchaban claramente, pero algo dentro de él le decía que algo andaba mal. Acercó su mano a la llave del agua y notó que la potente agua con la que se estaba duchando hace unos segundos empezó a caer de forma intermitente hasta que de la nada se detuvo y el más absoluto de los silencios reinó. Nadie podía aparecerse ni desaparecer del departamento, pero eso no impedía que pudiesen encontrar la ubicación del departamento y entrar por otros medios. Estúpido de él, había dejado su varita en el bolsillo del bolso en la pieza. Estúpido! Tendría que atravesar todo el departamento para alcanzarla y haría mucho ruido en el proceso. Menos mal Luna había dejado un traslador cuando lo fueron a dejar allí. La recordó diciendo: " _Quien sabe y este peluche te salva la vida"_ , pero no recordaba dónde lo había dejado. Doblemente estúpido.

Ron salió lo más sigiloso de la ducha, controlando su respiración, él era un auror de primera clase, pero si alguien lo atacaba en ese momento no tendría nada que hacer. Encontrarían su cadáver desnudo en el baño "Muy bien Weasley, la muerte más digna que podías encontrar". Se puso los jeans lentamente y ahí fue que escuchó algo, algo que lo paralizó: Una persona se había aparecido al otro lado de la puerta del departamento, no, no una persona, varias. Y corrió hacia la habitación, ya no importaba hacer ruido, su vida estaba en riesgo. Cuando no llevaba ni dos metros, escuchó " **Bombarda máxima** " y una gran explosión lo lanzó contra la mesa del comedor dejándolo semi-inconsciente entre los escombros, aunque alcanzó a ver a cuatro personas de negro con máscaras aparecerse en su departamento gritando: _"Ahí está Weasley, atrápenlo" "Atrápenlo"_. El hechizo se había roto.

Sintió un viento venir del lado derecho y un cuerpo protegerlo mientras lanzaba hechizos y contrahechizos hacia los atacantes, y una voz que le decía: "Resiste" mientras lo levantaba. La sensación bajo el estómago de ser trasladado a toda velocidad fue lo último de lo que se percató antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Despertó desorientado sobre baldosas blancas y una voz gritando: _"¡Lo encontré! Está reaccionando"_. Al abrir los ojos, vio unos ojos grises que lo miraban de cerca con alivio, voces lejanas y uniformes blancos. Logró enfocar la mirada cuando reconoció la voz de Luna a lo lejos y se percató que sostenía algo blando en la mano, pero volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió a despertar, estaba en una camilla, definitivamente era San Mungo y trató de incorporarse, pero al escuchar una conversación entre dos voces conocidas que se acercaban decidió hacerse el dormido.

 _"Fuiste tú, tú lo salvaste"_

 _"No sé de qué hablas, Luna"_

 _"Tú atendiste a Seamus cuando llegó, sabías que después irían por él…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Lo fuiste a buscar y lo trajiste acá"_

 _"Lo encontré por casualidad en la sala de medicinas"_

 _"Claro… por eso tienes el uniforme lleno de polvo y la cara ensangrentada"_

 _"Cállate Lovegood, creo que la comadreja despertó"_

 **Fin :3**

Espero que les haya gustado. Esto no tuvo beta ni nada, sólo se me ocurrió cuando el agua de mi ducha de la nada dejó de salir.

Si quieren dejar un review, yo super feliz, Ron y Draco se los agradecerán.


End file.
